


Priestess

by Kurisuta



Series: The Priestess and the Alchemist [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Healing, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Ed seeks sanctuary in a shrine in Japan after a horrible battle. The Priestess there, Kuri, heals his injuries and bandages him up. Ed's alchemy and Kuri's sacred power react to each other. Can the two figure out the cause before they are slaughtered by their enemies?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Priestess and the Alchemist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005918





	1. Healing

I was meditating at my shrine. I am a priestess.

I was reading the flames to divine the future. And all I could see was alchemy in my future.

The fire leapt and I sensed someone. I turned.

Standing there was a blonde boy about my age. He had golden eyes and was dressed all in black and had a bright red jacket on. At his hip was a silver pocketwatch.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

“My name is Edward Elric.” He said. “I came to seek sanctuary at your shrine, priestess.”

I finally noticed it. Ed was bleeding in several places. He looked like he had been through a terrible battle.

I quickly opened the door and led him to the infirmary section of the shrine. I pulled off his jacket and the rest of his clothes. He didn’t try to stop me, just looked tired and embarassed.

I put my hands on each wound. Blue silver light glowed from my hands as I purified each wound. I then took some clean gauze and wrapped and bandaged him up. I handed him a change of clothes.

“Hey! What about my clothes?” Ed asked.

I chuckled. “I’ll mend them and wash them for you, Ed.”

I led him to the guest bedroom. “Rest here Ed. I’ll make you new prosthetics. An arm and leg that can feel.”

Xxx

Ed stared at the ceiling. He stretched out his automail hand and made a fist. What had she meant? He would be able to feel again.

This priestess could give him the ability to feel again. He wanted to learn her skills and add it to his alchemy.

He rolled over onto his side, staring at the wall.

Ed closed his eyes. He wasn't sure what to think about Kuri. He cared about the priestess. He might even be developing feelings for her. All he knew was...he had to protect her.


	2. Feeling

Ed watched her work.

She used magic to form the prosthetic, to give it the power to feel.

Ed took careful notes on the runes she used. He paused, noticing how pale and weak she was.

Kuri was working herself into the ground to help him.

Ed moved to stop her, to tell her to rest, but he couldn’t do it. If it was him, working for Al’s sake, he wouldn’t stop either.

Did she care about him as much as he cared about his brother? That level of devotion.

Suddenly it seemed like an intrusion, watching her work, with that look of love on his face. He felt a warmth in his heart, and withdrew to his his room.

Xxx

I finished with the prosthetics and entered Ed’s room.

He was waiting for me.

“Are you alright?” Ed said softly. “You should rest.”

I smiled. “Let me help you first.”

Slowly I outfitted his prosthetics. I kept the pain from him with my powers and he looked surprised.

“It doesn’t hurt.” Ed whispered. “It feels...”

Ed cupped my face in his hands, and lifted it to his lips.

I gasped and we kissed.


	3. Connection to the Spirit

I was asleep. As a priestess, when I dream, I go to Otherworld.

I was seated in the grove under the tree, when I heard a sound.

I turned and Ed was there.

“I thought I’d find you in your dreams.” He said softly.

“H-How are you here?” I asked.

He grasped my hand. “I know you cannot lie to me here.”

Ed grabbed my hand. There were sparks, and I felt our minds connect.

"Now tell me," he said. "Did you try to kill someone with your powers? Are you trying to kill me?"

"What? N-No! I could never try to kill you! I did try to kill someone one time. But it was to protect someone I care about!"

He dropped my hand. "I saw your memory…who was that little boy?"

I whispered. “My little brother.”

The dream shattered.

Xxx

Ed had learned all about her powers from books and scrolls in her shrine. But he had gotten suspicious when he found out how dangerous her powers were.

A brother. She had a brother. Or used to. She had lost him, like Ed had lost Al.

Kuri came in. “We have guests.”

Ed went into the altar room, and was shocked to see his brother, Al. In human form.

A redheaded girl was standing next to him. "Hey you two! Al is staying with me.”

Al blushed, actually blushed. “Hey brother.”

Al gave Ed a meaningful look.

Ed was shocked. "Al? Is that you?"

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" Kuri asked.

"We're brothers," Ed replied. "But I thought he wasn't coming here…"

"I wasn't going to, brother, but I couldn’t let you have all the fun," Al said.


End file.
